


More than just Sardines

by PaperFox19



Category: Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valvatorez had lost his strength from not drinking blood, he has lived off of sardines, but in order to keep his strength he needed something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than just Sardines

-x-

The group had just finished a tough battle and had returned home for now. Valvatorez was starving, he had used a lot of energy in their last fight. Fenrich was worried about him, their enemies were getting stronger, and his Lord Val was still not drinking blood.

He kept eating sardines and although they kept up his strength they did not make him stronger. “Lord Val please I gladly offer my blood to give you strength.”

“You know I cannot Fenrich, besides, I have done well with the sardines.”

Fenrich growled. ‘I will not see you fall my lord!’ he thought, and after Valvatorez finished his meal he retired for the night.

“You haven’t forgotten my lord, there’s still something else vampires can feed on.” Fenrich stripped off his clothing and put on a robe. He ventured to his lord’s room, and opened the door.

“Fenrich what is it?” his lord was alert as always.

“My lord, we go into battle again tomorrow. I want you to be ready!”

“You worry to much Fenrich, I will be fine!”

Fenrich approached the bed, his body was so poised and strong. “I remember my promises to my lord, I became your slave, swearing my life to you, to fulfill your every desire and your every need.” He removed his robe, revealing his tan body of perfection to his lord and the moonlight that peered through his window.

Valvatorez eye’s glistened as he roamed over the delicious skin his loyal servant possessed. He came down to the man’s crotch, his proud 11 inch cock stood at attention, his treasure path was clear. Lord Val reached forward and caressed it, running his fingers through the softest hair. “You are still beautiful Fenrich.”

The werewolf growled in pleasure and his manhood began to weep. “It has been so long since you have touched me like this.”

“I see then let us make up for lost time.” His other hand came up to fondle his balls.

“Ohh yes!” he moaned, and his lord began licking his length. When his lord was a tyrant they did this, after he gave him his blood, he took him, claimed him. It was here where he learned that vampires could feed on something more than blood.

Valvatorez’s tongue ran up from the base to the head, and lapped at the essence that spilled from the tip. “Ahh!” he moaned and his eyes had a predatory look in them.

Fenrich shivered, that was the look his lord gave him back then. The nights they shared, with him tied to the bed his lord milking him of everything he had.

His lord took him into his mouth, his hunger coming out now. He was the only one to ever take him completely, even now his vampire master took him down to the root burying his nose in his thick nest of hair. He moaned around the delicious cock, he began bobbing his head.

Slurping noises could be heard as he bobbed, his fangs hugging his length as he moved. “Ah my lord yes!” his whole body shook from the pleasure. It had been so long since his master had touched him, and he was sucking him with such skill. “Master!” he howled as he came.

Thick warm cream flooded into the vampire’s mouth, and he greedily sucked it down. Fenrich panted as he tried to calm himself from the powerful orgasm he had.

Fenrich didn’t have time to relax as he was thrown onto the bed. “My lord?” he looked up and his manhood stood at attention at the lustful look in his lord’s eyes, as he licked some of the cum off his lips.

“My Fenrich, you are such a good boy aren’t you.” He nodded, his tail wagging happily. Valvatorez removed his clothing, and even now the werewolf could see his power returning to him. The naked vampire spread Fenrich’s legs and licked his fingers. “You remember how we play don’t you.”

“Yes master!” he reached back and spread his ass cheeks.

“Good boy.” He purred, and he slipped at wet digit inside him, then he added a second. He thrust those fingers in and out seeking his sweet spot. He found it, and began abusing the sensitive bundle of nerves.

The howls that came from his loyal slave were music to his ears. He once again took Fenrich’s cock into his mouth, sucking him as he abused the prostate.

He milked spurt after spurt of warm man milk from him, he didn’t stop and Fenrich didn’t ask for it. A look of pure bliss was on the werewolf’s features as he fisted the sheets in joy.

By the 50th release, Fenrich couldn’t stay awake anymore and he passed out smiling happily. Valvatorez pulled off his spent cock, licking the last few drops. “Not bad Fenrich, you lasted much longer than you used to, you have grown strong.” He pulled Fenrich up and held him, his now overflowing power had the wolf man humming with delight. “But you still fell asleep on me, so you’ll have to wait till morning to get your reward for being such a good boy.”

He referred to his massive 14 inch hard on. The vampire joined him in sleep, Fenrich would have a delicious treat of his own when he woke up. The place would be filled with the howls of pleasure as Fenrich rode him taking in his own powerful seed.

Needless to say celestia help those poor fools who stood in their way.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review


End file.
